Atrial fibrillation is a common problem that afflicts millions of patients. Atrial fibrillation often results in the formation of a thrombus, or clot, in the appendage of the left atrium. This presents a problem, inasmuch as the thrombus can dislodge and embolize to distant organs, which may result in adverse events such as a stroke. For this reason, most patients with atrial fibrillation are treated with one or more blood thinners to help prevent the formation of a thrombus. Blood thinners, however, can present health risks of their own, especially in the elderly. These risks, such as bleeding, often require a user to make significant lifestyle changes.
Several methods have been developed to address the potential problem of thrombus formation in the left atrial appendage. One such method includes suturing the left atrial appendage along the base or ostial neck where it joins the atrial chamber. In this way, blood flow into the atrial appendage is cut off, eliminating the risk of thrombus formation therein. Other methods have also been investigated. These methods include stapling the base of the appendage and filling the appendage with a space-occupying or occluding member. Stapling is not preferred given the fragility of the appendage and its tendency to rupture, whereas occlusion devices may not effectively prevent all blood flow into the appendage.
Most of these procedures are typically performed through open-heart surgery; however, some may also be performed using minimally invasive techniques. Open-heart surgery may limit the availability of these procedures to those who are at a particularly high risk, or who are otherwise undergoing an open-heart procedure. In addition, open-heart surgery requires general anesthesia and has a number of well-known risks, which may make it less desirable for some. Therefore, additional devices and methods for closing the left atrial appendage using minimally invasive, intravascular, or a combination of these techniques would be desirable in order to avoid the need for opening the chest.
However, at times, the closure of the left atrial appendage is a concomitant procedure during other cardiac procedures, and performing the closure during an open-heart procedure may provide benefits in comparison to a minimally invasive procedure. For example, performing the closure during an open-heart procedure may make it easier for instruments to access the heart and may allow for better control or maneuverability of those instruments. Additionally, using an open-heart approach may provide a better view of the heart and the surrounding tissue during the procedure. Thus, additional devices for use in open surgical procedures are desirable, especially when those devices offer additional advantages over standard devices.